Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Some of those machines, features, and enhancements may include presenting multiple content data (“content”) on a single wagering game machine. Developers encounter many challenges programming wagering game machines that can control the presentation of the multiple content, especially considering that there are many factors that can affect content presentation. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop ways of controlling the presentation of wagering game content.